


Fallacious (Kylux)

by SinShippingHell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Confirmed Kylux, Confirmed OrganaSolo, Confirmed Stormpilot, F/F, F/M, Han survives, M/M, Possible Phasma Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinShippingHell/pseuds/SinShippingHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you think we had a choice in this? Did you think we truly hated each other?</p>
<p>When General Hux and Kylo Ren figure out they have more in common will they act on it when the moment is right? And during this time will their feelings finally show?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: ATM I don't remember that much of the older Star Wars movies so in this story its pretty much an AU just so I don't get attacked for getting details wrong.</p>
<p>AU A/N: In this Han did get stabbed but he survived</p>
<p>Confirmed Stormpilot<br/>Confirmed Kylux<br/>Confirmed Han x Leia<br/>Possible Phasma x Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Knock On Your Door

(This starts right after they blow up the planets in TFA)

 

~Hux POV~

I stood wide eyed at the scene in front of me. I wanted to scream at the others, tell them to stop this madness but If I did- I chose not to think about that and steeled myself, forcing myself to watch the carnage in front of me. In some way it was beautiful... in some sick, twisted way...

"I'm taking my leave for the night. Only contact me if absolutely necessary" was all I said to one of the assistants before heading to my quarters. They nodded to me with a curt "Yes Sir."

(TIME SKIP)

It was midnight and I was still awake, how could I continue to live with myself? I had murdered countless others but this was on a mass scale... It- It scared me. Why did I ever agree to do this? I needed to talk to someone. Maybe- Yes that would be ok... he was the only one what it would be okay to visit. Without putting any more thought into this I brusquely exited my room and headed to HIS room.

 

~Kylo Ren~

The pull of the light... it hurt me. It felt like something was tearing at my soul. Sitting on my bed and laying back, staring at the ceiling I heard a knock on the door. 3 perfectly timed knocks. I knew who this was, what could HE possibly want, he was probably only here to yell at me. I got up off of the bed and went to answer the door.


	2. Don't Allow Your Fear To Control You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support so far! Have another chapter~  
> Sorry if it seems a little short too

~Hux POV~

I could see a mix of annoyance and shock on Kylo's face and I knew that my facade of stone had dropped. "General you seem troubled." "Yes that would seem to be the case Ren... could I come in?"

Looking me over for a few moments he stepped aside to let me enter. "May I sit down ?" Motioning to a chair he sat down on his bed and I sat on the chair, rubbing my face with my hands "Look Kylo this has to stay completely between us, nobody can know... especially Snoke!"

~Kylo~

This was strange even for the General... I just nodded and waved my hand motioning for him to continue. "Kylo I- I'm scared... I'm not sure I like what were doing... I can't understand it!" Hux gripped his pant legs tightly and looked down, annoyance and fear practically emanated off of him.

I stood up and grabbed the lapels of his coat and pushed him to the wall, lightly cupping his throat with my left hand, not hard enough to choke him but enough to make him uncomfortable "Don't allow your fear to control you and get in the way of our mission General Hux, stay focused on this mission. Now leave my room and go get some sleep."

When I released him he attempted to regain his composure and succeeded fairly well even with his uncertainty. Quickly rushing out of the room and to his quarters I laid down on my bed and thought curiously about what Hux had said...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!  
> The other chapters will be longer but I just needed to get this started out~


End file.
